fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Ultra Dash
Mario Kart: Ultra Dash is the next game in the Mario Kart franchise.It will feature a total of 78 characters - 21 that are starters, 54 unlockables, and 3 downloadable racers. There are four main modes in this game (Grand Prix, VS Race, Time Trials, and Battle) and within some of those modes there are new features. Game Modes All game modes, aside from Time Trials, are compatible with multliplayer. Grand Prix This mode is the same as it is for other games, with the exception of having 12 cups instead of 8, like in Mario Kart 8/Deluxe. There is no more Crossing or Triforce Cups either - they're now the Boo Cup and the Blooper Cup. VS Race In this game, single player VS Race returns and all settings are the same, with the addition of "Blooper only," "Super Horn Only," and "Star Only." Time Trials Time Trials is exclusive to single-player, where the player races against a ghost or by themselves for the fastest time. There is either 150cc or 200cc Time Trials. Battle Battle returns to this game, and there are seven total modes in which you can play, listed below. Balloon Battle In this mode, players try to pop each others' balloons by throwing items at them. The player starts with five balloons, and once they go out they lose half their points and respawn with three. This goes on until the timer runs out. The player with the most points at the end wins. Coin Runners In this mode, each player tries to collect the most coins until time runs out. Whoever has the most coins at the end wins. Once his, the player loses three coins, no matter how many you have collected. Bob-omb Blast Players run into item boxes to collect Bob-ombs, and can hold 10 at a time. Once throwing, Bob-ombs explode on impact, but when dropped behind the bombs take a while to explode. The point and balloon system works the same as Balloon Battle. Shine Thief The player has to hold on to the Shine for a total of 20 seconds. Once hit, they drop the shine but once they pick it back up their time continues. Once holding the Shine, you drive slower. Sudden Death (New) The same as Balloon Battle, but there is only one balloon per person and there are no points - last player standing wins. Race Battle (New) A random track is chosen and all 12 players race around it. The player who comes in last each lap is eliminated, and the last player standing wins. Online Play With the exception of Time Trials, every mode is available online. You can now play with up to four players on one device online. Characters There are a total of 75 characters - 21 starters and 54 unlockables. In addition to Mario ''characters, the Inklings (from ''Splatoon), ''Link (from the ''Legend of Zelda), the Villagers, Isabelle (from Animal Crossing), Pikachu, Jigglypuff (from Pokemon), Kirby (from Kirby), R.O.B. (an old Nintendo accessory), and Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) come to race from their respective games. All characters from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''return, with the exception of Tanooki Mario and Cat Peach. All characters from the main ''Mario Kart ''games (not the arcade ones) return, except for Donkey Kong Jr. and any power-ups (besides the golds and metals). Lightweight Characters Toad Artwork - Super Mario Crystalline World.png|Toad 200px-Koopa Troopa NSMB.png|Koopa Troopa MKXL Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu 423px-Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|Toadette 250px-Paratroopa New.png|Koopa Paratroopa MK4DS Fly Guy.png|Fly Guy Dry Bones MPSR.png|Dry Bones Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|Boo 92px-Baby Mario.....png|Baby Mario 431px-Baby Luigi NSMBDIY.png|Baby Luigi 111px-Baby Peach (MKW).png|Baby Peach Baby daisy by banjo2015-d8mtohn.png|Baby Daisy 437px-Baby Rosalina-MK8.png|Baby Rosalina 100px-Goomba - MarioPartyStarRush.png|Goomba Paragoomba NSM64W.png|Paragoomba 500px-Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa 20100812012940!Larry Koopa 3D.png|Larry Koopa 20100822042716!Wendy NSMBWii.png|Wendy O. Koopa 293px-Toadsworth artwork -- Super Mario Sunshine.PNG|Toadsworth Captain Toad TT artwork05.png|Captain Toad 200px-Blooper - MarioPartyStarRush.png|Blooper ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Luma 2.png|Luma Peepa MPSR.png|Peepa Sprixie - MTUS.png|Sprixie Princess Isabelle HHD.png|Isabelle 502px-SSB4 - Pikachu Artwork.png|Pikachu 250px-Jigglypuff SSB4.png|Jigglypuff KRtDL Kirby hi.png|Kirby Middleweight Characters 233px-Mario - Mario Party 10.png|Mario 193px-Luigi MP10.png|Luigi 255px-Peach SM3DL.png|Princess Peach 200px-Daisy MP10ff.png|Princess Daisy 180px-Yoshi Bowling.png|Yoshi Birdo!!.png|Birdo 200px-Diddy Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Diddy Kong SMBDIY Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. 360px-Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong 504px-Ludwig NSMBWii.png|Ludwig von Koopa Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa Noki Verde.png|Noki Nabbit..png|Nabbit 398px-Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Bro. E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Professor E. Gadd 551px-Pom Pom 3d.png|Pom Pom 364px-Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek A female Inkling ready for battle.png|Inkling Girl A male Inkling ready for battle.png|Inkling Boy New Leaf Dual Artwork.png|Villager (Male and Female) Sonic (Sonic Unleashed).png|Sonic the Hedgehog Heavyweight Characters 189px-Rosalina MK7.png|Rosalina 220px-Wario MPIT.png|Wario 200px-Waluigi SMW.png|Waluigi 266px-King boo mmwii.png|King Boo Donkey Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze.png|Donkey Kong 1186px-Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser 250px-Petey Piranha. Png|Petey Piranha Ssbpc dry bowser by machriderz-d86h86m.png|Dry Bowser Roy le koopa.png|Roy Koopa 555px-Morton Koopa Jr 3D.png|Morton Koopa Jr. 540px-Funky Kong Artwork - Tropical Freeze.png|Funky Kong MKXL Pianta.png|Pianta Boom Boom SHMW.png|Boom Boom 351px-Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler King Bob-omb MPSR.png|King Bob-omb 228px-Character-honey-queen.png|Honey Queen 180px-Lubba.png|Lubba Cosmic Spirit.png|Cosmic Spirit Metal Mario!.png|Metal Mario MGWT Gold Mario (no club).png|Gold Mario 640px-Pink Gold Peach MK8.png|Pink Gold Peach HW Link - Kokiri Tunic.png|Link ROB NES.png|R.O.B. Size-Varying Characters 200px-Mii Artwork.png|Mii (Male and Female) Character Unlocking Criteria Items Returning Items 170px-Super Mushroom Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Golden Mushroom NSMB2.png Mega mushroom-.png Starman-0.png Banana (Mario Kart Wii).png Green Shell Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Triple Green Shell.png Red Shell NSMBU.png Triple Red Shell.png 200px-Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Lightning Item Image.png Bullet Bill Item.png Bob-Omb Item.png 600px-Blooper.PNG 482px-Fire Flower Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Boomerang Flower.png Potted Piranha Plant Smash 5.png Horn Box.png New Items Mini Mushroom-1.png 200px-1-Up Mushroom Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png 175px-Super Bell Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png 200px-Question Block Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Pink Boo the pink.png Yoshi Egg Tilted Artwork.png 175px-Double Cherry Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Hammer-1485909277.png New Item Purposes Tracks There are a total of 12 cups, so there are 48 courses. Nitro Cups Retro Cups Time Trial Staff Ghosts Battle Tracks Kart Parts Kart customization returns from ''Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, ''and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.'' Amiibo Amiibo is compatible with this game to get racing suits! Mario Kart: Ultra Dash is currently compatible with every Amiibo, but only a few give you racing suits - the others give you 100 coins. Only Mario amiibos get racing suits. '*' indicates that the Silver Mario amiibo can be used for Metal Mario '**' indicates that the character already has an amiibo card which is still compatible '***' indicates there is no Toadette amiibo currently, but files show it is coming soon Downloadable Content Mario Kart: Ultra Dash has DLC. Pack 1: The First Pack There are 3 characters in the pack, and that is it. The pack costs $4.99. Whittle.gif|Whittle ACL Stone Spike.png|Spike WhompSSB4.png|Whomp Pack 2: Super Mario Odyssey Unlike Pack 1, Pack 2 contains six characters from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''as well as the Odyssey Cups. This one costs $7.99. SMO Topper.png|Topper Harriet Render.png|Harriet SMO Spewart.png|Spewart SMO Rango.png|Rango Madame brood smo.png|Madame Broode Mollusque-Lanceur.png|Mollusque-Lanceur One More Character The last and final piece of downloadable content is a new character, being Cappy. ]] Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games